The present invention generally relates to powered hand tools, and more particularly, to glue guns.
Glue guns that dispense molten thermoplastic materials are well known to those who are active in the arts and crafts. Many glue guns have a the general shape of a hand gun and therefore have a housing that comprises a barrel portion and a pistol grip configured to be gripped with one hand while the user uses a trigger which controls the heating circuitry and also presses a block of adhesive through a sleeve and into the melting chamber and also force molten thermoplastic material out of the melting chamber through the nozzle.
Because the material that flows from the nozzle is hot, the nozzle itself can become hot during use, so that if the gun is placed on a support surface, there is a danger that it could burn or otherwise damage the surface or other materials that may be on the surface. For this reason, such glue guns are often provided with legs or stands that enable the guns to rest on a support surface in an upright position with the nozzle spaced from the surface. Many of such leg or stand configurations are not aesthetically pleasing or demonstrate appreciable ergonomic advantages.